Haunted Love
by Thorn goddess of darkness
Summary: BV AU Bulma is sleeping then is awakened by a growl in the night. Who is it? What is he? And what does he want? RR
1. Prologue

AN (Author's Notes): Hi, this is my first fanfic to publish on FanFiction.net! I'm soooo happy(!!! I can't wait till you read it. Oh, I don't DragonballZ or any of its characters (unfortunately for me. Oh, Vegeta [daydreams]). Anyway, I hope you like the story! Well, I'm off I hear my spirits calling me to type my story.  
  
Haunted Love  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a dark, snowy night. The snow was steady coming down. No one would be outside tomorrow. Everyone was asleep, except Bulma. Bulma felt that something bad was going to happen but, later ignored it and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Bulma was into a deep slumber when suddenly, she heard a noise at her balcony window. She went to her window and suddenly she heard a growl as if an animal was there and was very mad at her. She got her pepper spray and sprayed the intruder. The intruder fell and gave an evil chuckle. The intruder arose and chuckled again.  
  
She could see an outline of a man; hair like a flame from hell and such an angled face it was as if he was a sculpture. (Hmm.I wonder who this could be) It growled again. She was terrified and leaped across the room onto her bed. She grabbed a revolver from her tableside drawer.  
  
She asked the intruder in a shuddering voice, " Who are you?"  
  
He said in a deep baritone voice, "I'm your worst nightmare."  
  
The intruder leaped through the air to the other side of the room for Bulma. Bulma ran down the stairwell and through the living room. She ran into a chair in the living room or she thought she did. She looked down at her body and found that her body was in the chair. She looked at the bottom of the stairwell. She saw her body at the bottom of the stairwell. She had died of fright and had no idea what to do. Then, she saw her intruder.  
  
AN: Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger. But don't worry, there will be more chapters to come so stay tuned. Oh, and please be nice and please don't flame me. I would like some review though. Thanx! Buh-bye!! 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I'm back! Thanx for the 6 reviews I got they were all great! Ok, let me explain what happened to Bulma! Because obviously I didn't put it clear enough. Bulma in the 2nd to the last sentence in the last paragraph before my last set of AN's it says, "She had died of fright and had no idea what to do." I'm sorry if that was a little mean to do but, it's the only way to let you see I do put everything in the right place. If I don't I'll gladly fix it for everyone. And who and what the intruder is you'll find out this chapter. Now, got that clear, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Haunted Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bulma was shocked by the intruder's appearance. The intruder looked, to Bulma, like a normal human but with a monkey tail. Bulma had never seen a man or any human for that matter have a tail (in this story she never met Goku but don't worry he will be in later). The intruder looked at Bulma and gave an evil laugh. Bulma was frightened and ran in the other direction away from the intruder. When all of a sudden, she was directly in front of the intruder. Bulma tried to run away from the intruder again but the intruder ended up in front of Bulma again.  
  
Bulma fearfully asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The intruder said, "Well, since your dead-"  
  
"I'm dead!! How can I be dead?! I'm too beautiful and charming to die!! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" (OK, Bulma has issues)  
  
The intruder gave a questioning look and said, "If your finished with your little episode I will continue." Bulma nodded still sniffling. The intruder continued, "As I was saying, since you are dead, I can tell you my name. My name is Vegeta. I am the grim reaper of the spirit world."  
  
Bulma stuttered, "Y-You're a-a g-g-grim r-reaper."  
  
Vegeta gave his famous evil smirk and said, "Yes, I am. Anyway, I have come to collect you because, it is your time."  
  
Bulma loudly demanded, "NO, YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME WITH YOU-YOU GRIM REAPERY, SOUL SNATCHER!!!"  
  
Vegeta sighed and said, " I figured you wouldn't be this easy to take, woman."  
  
Bulma said, "It's my soul and your not going to take it." She stuck her tongue.  
  
Vegeta evilly said, "We'll see."  
  
Vegeta lunged at her and pinned Bulma down. Vegeta grabbed and through Bulma over his shoulder. Bulma kicked him, pounded at his back, and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Vegeta painfully yelled, "PLEASE, STOP SCREAMING, WOMAN!!! YOUR DEAD, GET OVER IT!!!"  
  
Bulma childishly wined, "What about my family and friends? I'll miss them SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta sarcastically said, "Oh, shut up." Vegeta then knocked her out.  
  
"Well, at least she shut up. Well, on my way back to the spirit world."  
  
AN: Well, what did ya think? Review me and tell me. Well, next you'll get to read about the spirit world. I got to figure out how to do that still. If you have any suggestions tell me they might go into the story. Well, I'm gone until next time anyway. See ya! Oh, and thanx again for those reviews. Buh-Bye! 


End file.
